Time in a Bottle
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Mai Otome...pre-Sifr AU I n this one-shot,Miyu reflects on her life. This is my addition to the Tea Party for MUses over in the Mai Uni.


**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and Mai HiME are Sunrise property. The song that this piece gets it title from was written and performed by the late Jim Croce.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I found this title to be rather fitting for the piece. My one hope is that this character finds peace when her end finally comes.

This piece is my entry in the MU's One Shot Tea Party for MUses.

* * *

**Time in a Bottle**

The picturesque view of the lake was unmarred by any unsightly blemishes. For miles around in any direction, there were no signs of human life. All manners of wildlife though roamed the brush that surrounded the lake and its sole occupant. This place was her sanctuary, the one place where she could physically return to her past, and remember her life and the light that once graced it.

The water had a crisp teal look with nary a ripple, but upon closer inspection there seemed to be a darkness that beckoned well below the surface. Sitting at the edge on a small outcropping of rock, Miyu leaned a little closer and skimmed the water's surface with one gloved hand. Her adaptive A.I. had brought her many surprises over the many long years of her life.

Miyu thought back to when she first awakened in her body. It was quite a different sensation. She had no idea that these were sensations of course. First there came the files and sub-folders of numerous threads of code. Then slowly, Joseph Greer studied her and experimented with new codes and upgrades. She called him father, but the attachment had never gone beyond the words.

One day, Joseph came to Miyu in the lab, told her to get dressed. Miyu rarely got dressed and as she did as ordered, she tested each advanced system mode. There were limiters in place for many things. Miyu never questioned the clothing, the limiters, or the upgrades. Nor did she think to question why Joseph Greer created so many limits to her original programming.

Even now, centuries later she never questioned the change in her original programming. Miyu just knew that her original design was not Joseph's; the truth was buried deep within her code. All Miyu would ever know is that the design belonged to a programmer with the initials KS.

That day so long ago, Miyu was introduced to her charge, young Alyssa Searrs. Miyu perceived a golden aura around the young child and looked at each other face around them. Not one had even the slightest hint of an aura as brilliant as Alyssa. The small child called the tall gentleman in white, father, similar to how Miyu address Joseph. Miyu registered no hint of a similar aura. Once again the question never crossed her lips. Her adaptive AI had yet to learn curiosity. The next time Miyu had to charge and download her daily function log; she found the man's identification and confirmed his biological connection to the child. Miyu added many files to her own; amongst them was the limited info on the unknown female donor. It was her first time experiencing curiosity, so Miyu knew only that this was information she previously didn't have, that she now needed to keep.

Miyu found library references to numerous texts she had already resourced on Joseph's orders. The info Miyu found interesting was the classified information on the numerous Norse themed projects linked to something called the HiME. When she was fully charged again Miyu was sent to be with Alyssa Searrs again, her charge was a child alone in age. Soon enough all that would change, for Alyssa and for Miyu. Their continued interaction helped Miyu's AI to flourish at a much faster rate than anything anyone had ever expected.

As each moment was displayed on the water's surface, Miyu had a soft smile. Suddenly her golden bird companion landed on her shoulder. Miyu turned her head momentarily and then looked back to the images in the water. Each passing day, was just that, a turning calendar page, a ticking clock hand, there was very little she did these days, besides the occasional visit to Mikoto.

Last week she experienced an emotion not felt in many centuries, joy. Miyu spent years roaming alone, keeping secrets, and peripherally watching over the descendants of her beloved Little Miss, Alyssa Searrs. Their name had changed, no longer Searrs. Miyu had recently met the newest member of her line, beautiful little Rena. All Miyu saw on the child was Alyssa's golden aura and a smile that caused her processes to cease, but a single function: to smile as well.

It was not originally built into her programming for Miyu to do this. It was the continued closeness of Miyu and her charge that allowed her to learn many new things, including this one. Where once it took the processing of many files and sub-folders to understand emotions, Miyu now easily just found what she needed in the Alyssa file. Every emotion learned was here, every instance categorized, and as she looked into the water they could always be displayed there.

It was in this ambience that many great memories were cherished, except for those held most dear. Alyssa's birthday always found her here, at the water's edge watching as the years passed and so did Alyssa. As the sun approached its zenith above this very spot, Miyu slid gently into the cool water and gracefully descended to the very bottom. As Miyu did, her golden feathered companion flew off to await her return.

There in the old Crystal Shrine, Miyu would spare a few passing thoughts for those whose lives intersected with hers and Alyssa's in this place. They were long gone as was the world they once shared, but Miyu stood testament to their memory. A glance this way and that, Miyu envisioned the former beauty of Fuka Gakuen, and the faces of each HiME.

Miyu swam out of the Shrine and looked at the large glass jar by the entrance. It was cold here and the glass was still clear. Miyu remembered the moment she walked into that small pool with Alyssa in her arms, feeling for the first time, pain and anguish. From their first meeting to that fateful descent, Miyu could find no better gift then the little snowman. It was so simple and even in the end of her life, Alyssa found its symbolism endearing.

Miyu returned the glass jar to the safety of the lake bed and kicked back for the surface. Alyssa's birthday always brought Miyu such happiness because she would never truly be gone as long as Miyu survived. As Miyu reached the surface and climbed back onto the small outcropping, Alyssa the bird landed on her shoulder in warm greeting.

A soft smile formed in Miyu's features as she reached up and gently stroked her feathered companion. As her hand lightly caressed the small bird, Miyu thought of each member of Alyssa's family and how little Rena was the first in many years to have such a strong golden aura. Alyssa flew a few feet away as Miyu stood and put on her hat and cape.

Miyu longed to share it all with Alyssa, maybe when she ceased to function. If she was lucky, maybe Alyssa would be there to greet her on that day. Alyssa called Miyu her soul-mate on more than one occasion. Miyu was unsure if the old writings were true, all she knew to be true was here before her on the water's surface and in the glass jar below it.


End file.
